


Pillowtalk

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, short oneshot, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Frank and Matt in bed together being soft and cute with each other.





	Pillowtalk

It was quiet in Frank’s safehouse as they lay on the bed together. Frank’s chest against Matt’s back under the sheets as they lay in silence. Matt’s nails gently scratched up and down Frank’s arm, his blunt nails soothing against his skin. 

It was a comfortable silence, they didn’t need to talk, they where both happy in each other’s presence because it felt right. The room was dark with a bright dim due to the lamp on the floor, not that Matt would know anyway. The sound of rain hitting the covered up windows of the safe house causing a more relaxed atmosphere in the room, they could fall asleep in this position right now but they didn’t want to.

“I should be honest with you” Started Matt, voice croaking a little due to lying in silence for so long and probably because of how loud he was earlier in Frank’s bed. “Uh huh?” hummed Frank in response before pressing a kiss to Matt’s shoulder, his skin warm against his lips.  
“I only came here tonight to talk about Fisk” he said causing Frank to stop, moving back a little as his eyebrows furrowed together.

He seriously only came here to talk about plans in taking down Fisk? Is he serious? That’s when Matt looked over his own shoulder in Frank’s direction with a goddamn smirk on his face, little shit. Frank scoffed shaking his head, a smile appearing on his own face. He quickly grabbed Matt before turning him to face him, pushing him down on the bed causing Matt to let out a playful yelp and giggle as Frank towered over him.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” He called out, giggling as Frank pulled him into a kiss, smiling against his lips. Pulling away, Frank still lay close, faces inches away from each other and Matt cupped his cheek. Matt’s eyes in the direction of Frank’s lips as his thumb gently brushed across his cheek, the glow of the lamp shining across Matt’s face making the softness of his eyes and the faint freckles across his nose more visible to Frank.  
“I wanted to see you” he said softly with a smile.  
“Is that right?” Smirked Frank as he took Matt’s free hand, pulling it up to his lips to press a soft kiss against his knuckle. 

They both still think about how far they’ve come since they first met each other to their first encounter which resulted in Frank putting a warning shot in him and the long discussion they had on the roof about morals to now. They’ve been together for over a month and everything about it feels right, in a way their pain brought them together and it had been so long since they actually felt happy. They planned to tell the others close to them in time but for now they enjoyed keeping everything private in each other’s company, keeping everything between them. 

“Yeah” He said softly before pulling Frank closer to him, their noses brushing against each other’s before they kissed again. A soft hum in Matt’s throat as he pulled away before pressing a kiss to Frank’s head. 

It was quiet again between the two before Frank reached his hands up, taking Matt’s hand in each one as he pushed him into the bed. Leaning down Frank pressed against Matt’s body, his face hiding in the crook of his neck as he pressed soft kisses against Matt’s neck. 

Matt smiled, a deep chuckle in his throat at the feel of Frank’s weight pushing him down, hands gently holding his hands and his lips against his neck. “It’s late” whispered Matt as he felt Frank’s smirk against his neck.  
“We have all night”  
“Maybe you do, I have work in the morning” exclaimed Matt.

“Alright, alright” whispered Frank as he pressed a kiss to Matt’s cheek and then his temple before kissing his lips again. As Frank pulled away from the kiss Matt pulled him back in for another as Frank smiled against his lips. 

As they finally pulled away Frank climbed off Matt, laying down back on the side he began on as Matt shuffled closer to him. Matt’s head resting on Frank’s chest as strong arms wrapped around the blind vigilante into a warm embrace. It was silent again as they lay in each other’s arms, listening to the sounds of the rain against the window.


End file.
